


All Roads Lead to You

by Arlana



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO dynamics doesn't really play a big part in this, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Half a plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Somewhat hot garbage imo?, Unless I write more, Vaguely magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day 4: ReunionWith delegates on their way to the Kingdom of Karasuno for peace talks Semi comes face to face with someone he hasn't seen in a decade.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (mentioned), Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807885
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a singular idea for this and it somehow turned into a whole fic with a half baked plot and vague elements from everything. There are like a dozen random concepts thrown into this story so I hope it all makes sense and that it isn't all a hot mess. Concepts probably won't be fully expanded on since theres a lot of world building involved and I didn't exactly intend on doing much of that. But I will leave thoughts in the notes lol.
> 
> But anywho, welcome to the part where I only post UshiSemi for the rest of the fan week.

_“Next time we meet, I promise I will have you hand in marriage.” He had said, stoic features morphed into something warm and affectionate. He slips a thin silver bracelet on a pale wrist, leaning down to brush his lips across the knuckles of his hand._

_He remembers laughing and thinking ‘how preposterous. You already have it.’ But he indulges him anyways, knowing how much the other had wanted to court him properly_.

The dream fades, hazy edges slowly consumed by the darkness before consciousness begins to take hold. The morning chill begins to seep into his bones as the rumbling of thunder in the distance and gentle patter of rain against windows pulls the rest of his mind out of the sleepy memory. Honey brown eyes flutter open, a heavy sigh pushes its way out of his lungs as he curls around a pillow, burrowing his face in the fine silk. 

It had been a while since he dreamed of them.

It has been years since then, much had changed and he briefly wonders if Ushijima would even recognize him now. They haven’t spoken in years. Couldn’t speak. Not since war broke out among the nations and all nonessential communications ceased. Nevertheless, he still hoped against all odds that they would meet once more. And with peace a within grasp Semi dares to believe that they will.

The war had been long, a decade of heavy bloodshed and strife had raged on in the wake of the attempted assassination of his father and uncle and the successful assassination of the high chancellor. The miscommunication following the attempts certainly also hadn't helped the matter. War hungry generals and old advisors too rash to suspect plunged the nations into war despite the pleds of the heirs. They had lost many good men and women—all the nations had—and Semi was tired, so damn _tired_. 

The tentative peace they had finally managed to broker between the nations was nothing short of a miracle, it had taken months of negotiations and long nights pouring over countless documents. It would only guarantee a short-term ceasefire until a true treaty could be signed but it was better than sending thousands more to an early grave.

The King was dead and his mate could finally pass on the crown to her son—his cousin Sugawara Koushi. His cousin who had named him his heir and co-ruler as his first official act of business and who so easily brushed off protests about a shared throne, let alone two Omegas sharing a throne. His cousin who had been so very clever in his planning and sweet talking the advisors into agreeing to the arrangement. 

They had proven themselves a stronger force than anyone expected for two Omegas raised in a gilded cage. It was due in part to their strong bond and unwaivering trust in one another. But, largely it was because both had intensively studied the magical artes. Many often overlooked the distant history of the Royal Family, they were descended from great wielders of magic and the tradition had long persisted, even after they swapped their books for crowns. Both Semi and Sugawara were more than proficient with artes casting and Semi himself was also well versed with a sword. 

While Semi led and advised the troops Sugawara had focused all his energy in negotiations and politics, they had worked in tandem to bear the heavy burden of leadership together, and would continue to do so until they secured peace. The Royal Family’s strength now rested in their political prowess and diplomacy, Sugawara would be expected to take the throne eventually, but, both brought more to a marriage than pretty faces and the ability to bear children.

The nation was in a delicate position and by naming Semi heir and co-ruler Sugawara had strategically ensured a steady recovery for Karasuno and a solid foundation for the future. It gave them shared power and responsibility to serve their people and formed a unified front. They each took focus on separate areas of the Kingdom independently of one another, working together to divert resources to multiple areas at once. They were equals in every way and together they would rebuild their nation.

They were Omegas but they certainly weren't helpless. The Royal Family could not afford weak links, Omega or otherwise.

With one last deep sigh Semi pushes himself up on the bed, blankets and sheets pooling in heaps around him and leaving him vulnerable to the cold air. He reaches for his dressing gown, tying the sash tightly as he sluggishly makes his way to the fireplace, lighting it with a wave of his hand. 

He goes about his morning at a leisurely pace, something he hasn't been afforded in a long time, taking his breakfast in his chambers and waving off the handmaidens that usually helped him dress in favor of doing it himself. 

Reaching for his diadem Semi pins the heavy accessory in place, delicate jewels tinkling as they moved around. The weight meant to be a constant reminder of his duties and the decisions he must make as a sovereign of a kingdom. Smoothing out the front of his long tunic—he hasn't worn a proper gown since before the war, prioritizing efficiency and maneuverability over appearances—he takes a look at himself in the full body mirror and for the first time truly _sees_ himself.

He looked older. Much older than his 25 years. Aged by the strain of war and responsibility of holding together a nation. The dark circles under his eyes and pallor a testament of sleepless nights and his once shiny hair duller and perhaps even a little grayer. He was a little thinner, appetite curbed by stress, but his clothing still fit as they should and hid any sign of weight loss. He hardly looked the picture of a healthy and happy royal. 

But a royal nonetheless.

Slipping on a familiar silver bracelet Semi adjusts his clothing one last time before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next 2 chapters already written out and as soon as I get some sleep and have the brain power to do the proof-reading I'll update in a few hours. Hopefully once there are more chapters it won't look so much like hot garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

“There have been no new reports of large attacks on our troops. There have been reports of scuffles near the southern territory however and those have been attributed to rouge soldiers and not at the command of the other nations. We stationed more soldiers in the area and are on the lookout for more rouges as well as any underground networks of rebels.” One advisor reports out before taking his seat.

Semi hums in thought, making a note to look deeper into the written report on the incidents. With peace talks entering their final phase they had expected to see more unrest and more rogue behavior in attempts to drive wedges between the kingdoms and delegates. He'll request the additional soilders to increase patrol the southern area just in case.

Suga thanks the advisor before motioning for the next report.

“Preparations for the Western region's congregation are almost complete. We should have all housing accommodations and supplies at the ready as early as tomorrow.”

“Good, good. Do we have word from the other nations?” Suga turns to his left, where the liaisons sat.

“The envoy from Shiratorizawa is scheduled to arrive in five days’ time. We received word that they are ahead of schedule and may arrive a day early.”

“Aoba Johsai’s envoy is also ahead of schedule and may be here as early as two days from now.”

“Johzenji has been delayed and will send more word when they have a more accurate estimation. However, they say that it should take no more than two weeks.”

“Dateko will arrive as scheduled in a week.”

“Perfect. Have all accommodations ready no later than two days from now. We should be well prepared should they all arrive early to entertain.”

A chorus of agreements ring out and the group is dismissed for the morning. Semi and Suga remain seated until the large double doors are firmly closed behind their advisors.

The effect was almost immediate, both males sag in their seats and lean against one another, exhaling heavy breaths.

“I’m never going to get used to this.” Suga murmurs, stretching after hours of being forced in the same position. Semi huffs out a laugh at the very un-regal behaviour.

“Well you better, as soon as everything is settled, I’m abdicating and the throne is all yours. And if I get married off, I'm definitely taking Jin with me.” He teases, it had been an ongoing joke between them ever since their ascension. Any and all tasks, from everyday menial to the most arduous, were subject to threats of abdication over. Though, the comments were strictly kept only between them and behind closed doors. Lest they cause unwanted panic and invite misfortune.

Neither had been ready for the crowns to be passed on so early. Semi especially since he hadn't exactly been next in line and presumed that Suga would at least be married and settled down before talks of ascension would begin. War however, had changed all of that and the two and have been relying heavily on each other to make up for the other's deficiencies as they learned how to rule. Their codependency as rulers was a double edged sword, they had accomplished much together and the people loved them, but, the sooner Suga learned to rule fully without Semi, the better.

“Nooooo. Eita, you can't leave me all alone. Who else will deal with all the rowdy young ones in the staff?” Suga throws his arms around him and tugs him closer, rubbing their cheeks together childishly.

“Daichi. I’m sure he'd be wonderful at reigning them in. Especially if he's going to be the next Prince-Consort.”

Daichi had been their head of knights up until two months ago, when Suga moved him to his personal circle of guards and had officially announced his intended courtship of the Alpha.

The news had caused a minor uproar in the courts and fueled all kinds of gossip for weeks after. While Semi didn’t necessary condone how it was done, he did appreciate it for what it was: a return to normalcy. It gave the people something to talk about aside from the damages of war and the unsure peace between the nations. It signaled the beginning of something more hopeful, a future to look forward to.

If there was one thing Semi knew about his cousin, it was that there was never anything unintentional in what he did.

°°°

The next few days pass in quick succession, the palace bustles with life as they prepared to welcome guests for the coming weeks. Aoba Johsai’s representatives do arrive ahead of schedule at dusk, their crown prince Oikawa Tooru leads their entrance. Seated atop if his beautiful white horse and flanked with knights, teal banners waving as they entered the city walls. In true Aoba Johsai fashion it was a spectacle, Oikawa waves and blows kisses at the mass of people, accepting gifts of flowers and other trinkets without a care in the world. Much to the chagrin of his personal knights.

“Kou-chan! Ei-chan!” Oikawa calls bounding up the steps, coming to stop before them before giving a half bow. The display was not quite the refined mannerisms expected but Aoba Johsai's prince has always been more free spirited.

Karasuno's relationship with Aoba Johsai had always been friendly. The kingdoms were close not just in distance, nobility of the courts often favored companionship of the other kingdom and if lineage was traced back far enough there were blood relations and marriages between the Royal Families. Though no marriages of recent ages to note, the kingdoms remained close and shared a friendly rivalry over innovation and advancements. The closeness and familiarity would bode well for their peace talks.

“We welcome you to Karasuno with warmest regards. We hope your journey was well and that you are in good health. May you find our home a warm safe haven for rest.” Suga greets as they bow in return, hand outstretched to the other.

Oikawa accepts the offered hand and allows himself to be led inside. As soon as the doors closed and the three were safely out of the eyes of the public they quickly relax, the squares of their shoulders drop a fraction and they allow themselves to speak more freely. Suga leads them to the Eastern wing of the palace, where the chambers of the royal family and private meeting rooms were located.

“It’s been a while, Tooru.” Semi finally says, closing the door firmly behind him. They had taken refuge in Suga's personal chambers and were finally truly alone and away from prying eyes and ears.

“Ah, I’ve missed so much! I’ve heard that Kou-chan is officially courting now? Who is this lucky Alpha?” Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows in an obnoxious fashion, the curl of something more mischievous on his lips. And despite how much of an annoyance he was when he wanted information Semi and Suga found that they had missed it dearly.

“His name is Daichi. You'll meet him tomorrow, most likely. I believe he should be showing your entourage to their rooms at the moment and making arrangement with your knights and our guards.” Suga supplies making his way to a table where their meals had been placed. He uncorks a bottle of ruby red wine and generously fills their glasses.

“He's one of Koushi's personal guards now. Was promoted and knighted to the Imperial Circle and everything.” Semi adds, snagging a glass for a sip. The sweet and rich flavour of wine coats his palette with a distinct berry taste; a younger wine. The cook had chosen well.

“Well then. I propose a toast! To Kou-chan’s courting and a successful negotiating for peace. May our lands prosper and not see war for generations to come.” Oikawa raises his glass with a flourish, eyes sparking.

“To peace!” He and Suga echo bringing their glasses together.

The three spend their night eating and drinking and laughing in Suga's private chambers. The wine fills them with warmth and free their tongues to speak as they please, conversation flows easily and for a moment the horrors of war are but a distant nightmare. They regale one another with tales of the past years and reacquaint themselves in each other’s company. 

For the first time in a long time Semi feels at ease. True peace was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world Alphas initiate courting only if whoever they wish to court is of the same or lower status than themselves. Otherwise Alphas can be courted by anyone of higher status than themselves. So Suga, as a monarch, had to be the one to initiate courting customs between himself and Daichi since he holds the higher status.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably write 1 or 2 more chapters for this and call it good. But, I'm currently sitting at a crossroads, a part of me wants to up the rating and write something spicy for the endish but a part of me wants to keep it as is.

They receive word that Dateko's envoy had made good time and would be arriving two days early. With any luck in close succession with Shiratorizawa's.

Suga and Semi stand at the top of the stairs to the palace, dressed in their finest silk and poised to receive Dateko's representatives. The beating of drums and banners of emerald green announce their approach as a carriage is pulled into the courtyard. A troop of guards leading the way and trailing behind. 

Dateko and Karasuno’s relationship had always been rocky, fundamental differences in beliefs and culture had made relations difficult and riddled the path to cooperation with unspoken distrust. Dateko's staunch stance in neutrality unless provoked had caused friction when contending with Karasuno's more audacious approach to everything. However, with the changing of the guards they hoped to build a lasting partnership with the iron-walled kingdom. 

The youngest prince steps out of the carriage, his slim frame draped in emerald green and ivory, followed by his advisor.

“Your highnesses.” He greets, bowing deeply.

“Prince Moniwa Kaname of Dateko Kingdom. It is a pleasure to welcome you to Karasuno.” Suga announces loudly before they bow in return.

“It is a pleasure to be in your presence. May our time together birth new partnerships and understanding.”

“Indeed.”

“You must be tired from traveling.” Semi comments, waving a hand for the knights and maids to step forward, “If you would like, our personal guard can escort you to your rooms and you may unwind before dinner. We've already arranged for baths to be drawn and for your personal belongings to be taken there.”

Moniwa nods in agreement and he and his staff allow themselves to be led away to their rooms.

When night falls and no word is heard from the Shiratorizawa representatives Semi begins to worry. He knows that Suga does as well but tried not to show it, his cheery attitude and diplomatic smile as perfect as ever as he entertains their new guests. Throughout the dinner they exchange concerned glances across the table. The balancing act of appearing engaged while attempting not to overthink was tiring. Thankfully, Oikawa makes good conversation and no one quite notices they aren't contributing nearly as much.

An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach when the table is cleared and their guests retire to their rooms. Shiratorizawa still had yet to send word and the nagging feeling at the back of his head wouldn't subside. And if there was anything Semi had learned in the last decade, it was that more often than not, the feeling shouldn't be ignored.

Semi finds Suga sitting in his own private chambers when he enters. The other stands near the windows gazing at the night sky.

“I’m concerned. Something doesn’t feel right with Shiratorizawa.” Suga murmurs deep in thought.

“So you feel it too.”

“Hard not to. It’s starting to suffocate me. I don't think we should wait until morning to try and contact them.”

That made two of them.

“I know we're not suppose to,” Semi begins, biting his lip in hesitation, “but, together we could cast a tracking arte to try and locate them and see what’s keeping them. Worst case is that tomorrow we have explain our actions when they arrive.”

Suga stares at him intently for a moment before giving a sharp nod. He turns on his heel and Semi follows.

They head up to one of the observatory rooms used by the palace mages to keep watch over for danger in the territories. Along the way Semi send summons for the High Magician and two of his own personal knights. He has a sickly feeling that they may be needed.

Takeda was already waiting in the observatory when they arrive, dressed out of his formal court attire and in much looser robes, looking not too surprised at his sudden summoning. The firm line of his mouth suggests he had been expecting it.

“Shiratorizawa hasn't been in communication.” Semi says as they cross the threshold and past the silencing charms. His knights trailing not far behind, “It’s very uncharacteristic of them and our last known contact was yesterday morning. They should have arrived by now.”

“Takeda, I know that it may be unwise but, we would like to cast a location and tracking arte to find them. If the mages they have in their company is half decent they'll be able to know it was us and when they arrive we'll explain ourselves. If the lack of communication was an oversight, then at least we were preemptive.” Suga adds, searching the other man's face for a glimmer of approval. 

“Do you believe that something could be preventing communication?” Takeda finally speaks, his voice soft and firm, lulling some of the bubbling unease to subside.

“We aren't sure. But something doesn't feel right.”

With a firm and approving nod the three spring into action. Takeda quickly paints the runes for a large area location and tracking charm while Semi and Suga move into position, their polarities would make it an easier cast and Takeda as High Magician would be all the additional support needed.

“Shiratorizawa crossed into Karasuno at the Southwestern border. They should be just south of the city.” Takeda informs, laying down his brush and moving in between the two. He offers each a hand that they each take without a moment to spare. Their eyes slip close and in their mind images of the runes scrawled on the floor searing themselves in their mind. With one last heavy exhale the characters light up and lift themselves from the stone, swirling together to form a large shimmering map of the land directly south of the city border.

A several groupings of violet dots signify Shiratorizawa's position and as expected they weren't far from the city; they certainly could make it early in the morning if they rested and then traveled the rest of the night. Yet, something didn’t quite sit right for Semi.

With a wave of his hand he turns the map to the eastern edge, where the old forest laid and his heart drops.

There in the thick of what should have been dense forest yellow dots light up the area. They weren't moving, but there shouldn't have been anyone in the area. But as quickly as he saw them they vanish, the forest area returns to normal and there seemed to be no disturbance. He attempts to cast an arte to get a clearer real time view fails. That set off alarms.

“Something is very wrong, what we’re seeing isn't there.” Semi murmurs, trying the arte once more and failing. “The forest area, something is being concealed and interfering with us.

His distress was visible and Suga and Takeda lend themselves to the arte, and together they unveiled what had been hidden. The yellow dots from before had moved, slowly encroaching into the Shiratorizawa dots, some already within range and surrounded by the violet dots in a familiar formation.

It was an ambush.

“Ready soldiers and healers to be dispatched to Shiratorizawa's location immediately.” Semi commands without hesitation. One of his knights quickly salutes and is out the door before the next words leave his mouth, “Find Ennoshita and Asahi, have them ready the runes for a second transport circle—two way, I want mages from The Order summoned and sent. Our priority are the people as soon as we land. We'll have the envoy transported back with their personal guards. The rest will be escorted by our troops to the city tomorrow.”

The Takeda nods before taking his leave, black robes a swirling behind him.

Turning, Semi addresses the last knight, “I don't want this being spread before we have it under control. As discreetly as you can, have the rooms for the Shiratorizawa delegates prepared and ready for their arrival. Have the cooks start on a late meal and I also want healers at the ready in the war rooms in case anyone is brought back injured.”

He solemnly bows before swiftly exiting. The door hardly closes behind him before someone else pushes their way in.

“Your highnesses,” he bows, “the first group has seen sent and a second transport circle is being drawn as we speak, the assembled are ready to leave as soon as it is finished, and all others summoned are awaiting further orders.”

“Have them wait; I’ll go with them.” The knight rushes out the door, Semi starts toward it.

“Eita.” His wrist is caught in Suga's hand. The grip firm and unrelenting as Semi tries to pull free. “You need to stay here.”

“Like hell Koushi. I need to be out there.” Semi bites out. Something deep within his soul frantically, restlessly, urged him to go, he needed to see it for himself.

“We can't risk you out there. Shiratorizawa’s envoy is hardly defenseless, and we already have soldiers on the ground. This isn't full scale war anymore, we're still sending our best but you must trust them, you're needed here. If you get injured it could affect the outcome of these peace talks.” Suga's grip loosens but his stare remains intense, he had used his ‘politics’ voice. Despite appearances Suga was a shrewd politician and diplomat and often his sunny disposition morphed into something far more terrifying when dealing with certain matters. He had grown to adopt a tone with a slightly dangerous lilt to it that many recognized as a sign of his seriousness and often caused other to concede to his ways. 

Semi was no exception.

“We'll talk on the way there.” He huffs out and the two hastily exit the room.

They make their way to the war rooms and make shift chambers of the court's highest ranked magicians during the war. It had never been fully repurposed and currently served as a secondary workroom and meeting area for the Royal Family, safe and hidden from the prying eyes of outsiders.

They are greeted by Asahi and Ennoshita upon arrival, the two apprenticing magicians having completed all the requested preparations and rushing about doling out orders alongside Takeda. A tracking map had been erected over one of the meeting tables.

Semi makes a beeline for the group of soldiers and mages standing by. “Your priorities are the people. When you get there round up the envoy and be ready to be transported back. You'll most likely have no time to draw runes and just have to cast. We'll be here to anchor your path back so concentrate your energy on protecting the delegates.”

The group, led by Ennoshita, quickly squeeze themselves together on the painted stone and with the help Takeda in shimmer of silvery light they disappear. As soon as the glow of magic died down Semi and Suga take their positions at opposite ends of the circle, nervously watching as the black dots symbolizing their troops appear in a cluster on the map and move toward the others. They watch as they disperse and some begin to surround members of the envoy and begin corralling them together while the others engaged with the yellow dots.

Once their people had ringed the Shiratorizawa representatives they begin their casting. With steady breaths they map the path in mind, allowing their energies to be a beacon guiding the way.

Semi waits with bated breath, the glow of the circle slowly grew stronger and the fuzzy lines begin to take shape.

His breath catches in his throat as a familiar figure emerges. Dressed in the royal maroon and pure white of Shiratorizawa and bearing the crest of the swan, sword in hand, was someone he'd only seen in dreams for years.

 _Wakatoshi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for half a plot but was I successful? The jury is still out on that.
> 
> Who knows where this fanfic is going, because I sure as hell don't


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea how I churned this out at the last minute so that I could finish this fic in 24 hours of posting but here I am.

Semi stands frozen as chaos erupted. A cacophony of sounds fills the air as people frantically rushed around, the onslaught of noise muffles any words that would have come from Semi's mouth. Shiratorizawa's envoy was quickly descended upon by the healers frantically checking for injuries or other damage. Ushijima and his group were effectively shielded by the mass of people.

Suga's attention was drawn away by some of the staff, he doles out orders easily and has additional arrangement made within moments.

Before he has the chance to approach the group Semi is whisked away by Takeda and one of his generals. Both speaking at rapid paces and over one another. Saving his breath, Semi gives his full attention to the High Magician and allows himself to be led out of the room. Leaving without another glimpse of Ushijima.

He retires to his room late, when all the guests have finally been settled and less time-sensitive matters could be delayed to the morning. He found sleep difficult to come by and when it does it is fitful, restless from seeing Ushijima again after so long and wanting nothing more than to steal away to his temporary room and finally hear his voice. His dreams were more like fragments of memories being drudge up from the recesses of his mind.

Semi dreams that night of his childhood and diplomatic trips to Shiratorizawa, of meeting the crown prince, of walks in the gardens and meals shared amongst friendly faces, of falling in love and the blossoming courtship that followed. His dreams don't last long and he is sure some were more fantasies than memories, but they all centered around one thing: Ushijima.

He skips breakfast in the morning, leaving Suga alone to entertain their guests, and for the first time in his life wishing that he could join them for frivolous talks and merrymaking. However, his presence needed by the advisors and military council to continue discussions from the previous night and sort out other pressing matters.

“—last night’s ambush could have been prevented had _your_ troops done a more thorough job at their patrols.” Accuses an advisor, jabbing his finger at the general across from him, who balked at the comment.

“Hardly. The forest area had never been an area where patrols extensively search. They're sacred grounds and should not be disturbed so often. But you wouldn't know anything about obeying the sacred, would you?” The general sneers, obviously not one to take the accusation laying down.

“Why you—”

The meeting, while greatly productive in the early hours, had devolved into a pissing contest once all the urgent logistical matters were settled. His advisors and generals and other officials were indiscriminately taking jabs at one another, most likely out of frustration that something like the previous night's incident could happen so close to the city. Too close the palace and the Royal Family and the imminent peace talks.

Semi inwardly sighs deeply, putting down the slice of bread smothered in jam he had been chewing on—he had had the foresight to request a late breakfast sent to the meeting chambers, knowing how easily it was to go over time. 

“That’s enough.” The room silences so quickly that even the rustle of fabric brushing against itself could be heard. All eyes snap to Semi. “We should consider it fortunate that we caught in time. We may not be so lucky next time, especially as we are still awaiting Johzenji's arrival.”

This earns his a few nods, his advisors and generals having enough decency to at least look a little sheepish. Motioning to the map of the lands before him Semi draws a rough circle, “We’ll tighten security at the city border as well as the immediate surrounding lands. With almost all the envoys now securely in our borders we can’t risk anything jeopardizing the peace talks. Increase patrols and verification if anyone entering or leaving. We'll also increase daily communications with Johzenji to monitor their progress until their arrival. I will personally see to ensuring last night will not repeat.” Semi looks over at the group, daring someone to oppose, “If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed until tomorrow.”

The group stands and bows deeply before quickly taking their leave, not a single word was uttered.

Semi waits for the audible click of the door shutting before he exhales a long and slow breath. Leaning back against his chair he rests his head in hand, eyes slipping close for a moment of respite from the impending headache. 

°°°

“—ess. Your highness!” He is shaken from his slumber by an all too familiar voice and hand on his shoulder. Blearily he looks up to see the face of Jin staring back down, dark brows pulled together in concern. His personal advisor had always had an uncanny ability to find him wherever he was and one of the few people who Semi trusted enough to be casual with.

“Jin. What-what time is it?” sitting up fully Semi winces at the sudden jolt of his shoulder and back. No matter how lavish or ornate sleeping in chairs was never good for the body.

“Just past noon now. It’s about time for lunch and his highness Sugawara was concerned about your absence. Would you like me to have food sent to your rooms so you may rest?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Making to stand Semi stretches, rolling his neck and shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the stiffness.

“Lunch is being served in the gardens today.” Jin mentions nonchalantly, brow quirked in a knowing way and Semi muffles a laugh. Lunch in the gardens usually was code for Suga wanting to spend time with Daichi away from the stuffy rooms and people. Meaning Semi would either be left to his own devices or in this case: entertain the guests.

“I'll join them. Walk with me?” Semi requests, already heading toward the doors.

“Of course.”

They make their way to the gardens at a languid place, Semi venting about his busy morning to the other’s offered ear.

Semi has known Jin for most of his life, having grown up in the courts and an only child Jin couldn't have been more different than Semi. Jin was polite and easygoing no matter the circumstances, he had always been that way, from birth until that very moment Semi was convinced. He wasn't demure, no, but possessed a gentle patience that Semi was still trying to cultivate despite being an Omega. Jin was made his friend by chance, a gala led to them sneaking away from their parents and all other forms of supervision to entertain themselves. One thing led to another and they both ended up soaked in a garden fountain in a fit of giggles. 

Being reprimanded together has a strange way of bonding people.

“—I just need the advisors to get their heads out of their asses for a minute and stop taking everything personally.” Semi huffs out, crossing has arms over his chest. He most certainly was _not_ pouting.

Jin hums in acknowledgement, collecting his thoughts before speaking, “At least Shiratorizawa made it to the palace safely. Their things have been brought back without damage as well and arrived shortly after breakfast was served.”

“Have they all been settled then?” Semi takes the change of topic in stride, long used to how Jin so easily sways conversation away from topics that incense Semi unnecessarily. A prominent reason why he Semi appointed him as his personal advisor.

“Yes. I heard that they have been sorting themselves out all morning and that some of the delegates have opted to take lunch inside to rest.”

“So, was there any point for me to come out for lunch?”

Exiting the hallway that led to the outer perimeter gardens Semi spies Oikawa in the distance, eating pastries with Moniwa and their personal circle of guards. He takes a step in their direction before a hand at his elbow stops him, Jin shakes his head lightly before directing him further inward, toward a more secluded area where a lone pavilion stood. Laid out on the center table were fresh picked flowers and two set seating arrangements.

A lone figure sits in one of the seats, his features unreadable save for the barest hint of tension in the furrow of his brows.

“I would believe there is. If nothing else, you could use the fresh air and time away from people. I unfortunately can't join you today, but if you need anything please do call for me.” Jin says in a low voice before tilting his head slightly and turning on his heel. Semi doesn't miss the knowing glint in his eyes and idly wonders what of gift he should have sent to the other for this rare moment.

Semi stands there for a while, hidden behind the manicured hedges just watching. He takes in the sight before him with an intense need to commit it all to memory, the war-time fear that any moment could be the last still fresh, staring at a face he had barely gotten more of a glimpse of the night before.

Ushijima was older, that was an obvious fact, ten years was a long time and it showed. He had grown into himself, his shoulders broader and standing at least a head taller than before from what Semi remembers. He was still handsome, while before he may have possessed a boyish charm, he was now a devastatingly God-like man. The sharp angle of his jaw and strong cheekbones no longer obscured by any baby fat. He had grown into the strong picturesque Alpha he had always been destined to be and Semi briefly wonders how he would look to Ushijima. If he would still be an acceptable mate.

Shaking his head, he banishes the last thought and takes a steadying breath. Jin had led him straight here to Ushijima so they could have a moment alone; while he did his fair share of meddling in Semi's personal affairs Jin would have certainly steered clear of anything this sensitive. Unless it had been a request. Semi obviously did not request to see Ushijima, so it left only one answer: this was at the other man's behest.

Semi steps from behind the hedge, smoothing out the silky material of his formal gown, brushing away nonexistent creases and readjusting the modest circlet he’d chosen that morning. He manages a few steps forward before Ushijima’s attention is drawn.

He hastily stands, eyes widening a fraction, taking in Semi in all his glory. The deep wine coloured fabric draping his frame in a perfect fit, cinched at his waist to emphasize the subtle curve and flaring out at his hips to fall delicately at his feet, billowing out behind every step he took.

Semi tries to not shy away from the intense gaze, he stands straighter tilting his head back to _finally_ meet the same dark olive eyes that had haunted his dreams for years. He smiles genuinely, continuing his approach and coming to a stop hardly a few feet before Ushijima.

“Wakatoshi,” Semi begins, the name sounding almost foreign out-loud, “it's been a while.”

“It has.” He agrees, an arm reaching up to hesitantly brush fingers against Semi's bare arms. Goosebumps rising in their wake, “You look as beautiful as ever.”

“You haven’t changed at all.” Semi huffs out, eyes shifting to the side as blood rushes to his cheeks. Compliments on his appearance was commonplace given his status, and Semi was long used to them, barely batting an eyelash when he received them. But, there was just something in the way Ushijima spoke that never failed to bring colour to his cheeks. “I’m happy that you're safe and sound. If we had been any later in discovering…” He murmurs, mind flashing back to the prior night, and how close they could have come to never meeting again.

“I will always come back to you Eita. Do not doubt that.”

“It's not that I doubted—!” Semi stops, taking a moment to compose himself, reminding himself that he was no longer a brash young child, “Last night, it was a close call—even you can't deny that—I-I wasn't even aware that you would be part of the envoy. Chancellor Washijo never told us who would represent Shiratorizawa.”

“He did not want my whereabouts known.” Ushijima supplies easily, casually, as if his life hadn’t been in danger the night before.

“Yes. And if we had been too late—”

“But, you were not,” Ushijima cuts in, his deep timbre commanding and calm, “I have never doubted fate, Eita. All of my roads led me to you once before, and they have continued to lead me to you regardless of what may happen. Last night may not have gone as we predicted, but it did bring us to meet again as planned. And if you will still have me, I would like to formally ask for your hand.”

Tears begin to gather and Semi's eyes begin to prick. He bites back a choked sound before throwing his arms around the other, the force of his weight and Ushijima’s unpreparedness for such a reaction almost knocking them off their feet. If not for Ushijima's swift reaction they surely would have tumbled into the rose bushes.

“You did say that the next time we met, you’d have my hand.” Semi barely manages, burying his face in a shoulder and inhaling deeply. The warm scent of musk and spices a welcome home like no other as the sturdy arms encircling his waist tighten, Ushijima leans in to press their foreheads together.

“Is that a yes?” He breathes out, breath mingling with Semi’s before brushing across his lips in a ghost of a kiss.

“Yes. _Yes_ , Wakatoshi, you can have my hand, my heart, my soul, all of it. All of me.” His body surges up, the moment the words leave his lips, pressing themselves eagerly, passionately, against Ushijima's. It wasn’t at all soft or gentle—they would have plenty of opportunities for those types of kisses later—the kiss was bruisingly harsh; the need for assurance that Ushijima would not evaporate from under his hand drives Semi to push farther, parting his lips to entice the other, fingers tangling in short, olive locks.

Ushijima gladly complies, his tongue sweeping in and returning the kiss with fervor, hands grasping at the blonde’s waist to pull him impossibly closer and stroking at his sides, drawing out soft moans.

Begrudgingly they part when air becomes a necessity. Semi releases a content sigh, for the first time in who knows how long completely at ease, leaning into Ushijima's arms, wanting to just be held for a moment.

“Can we take it slow for a little while? Just until all the peace talks are sorted out and Koushi is on stable ground? After that I really don’t care if we just elope, I’m all yours.” He says after minutes of silence, peering up at the other.

Ushijima smiles softly, eyes alight with such overwhelming adoration that Semi wants to pinch himself to make absolutely sure he isn't dreaming. He tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind an ear, “Of course Eita. We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marking as complete for now? Basically this is all I had planned but like somewhere in between writing all of this there was a side plot of Ushijima and Semi having reunion sex and I have no idea if I'm going to do that or not. But if I do, there will be an update.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
